La dernière fois
by oxfords
Summary: DMHG Hermione Granger, devenue Préfète en Chef, ne supporte pas Malfoy, bien évidemment. Mais alors là, pas du tout.
1. Condamné

**Summary** : Le trio enchaîne leur septième et toute dernière année à Poudlard et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En effet, pendant un an complet sans donner le moindre signe de vie, Voldemort ne va cependant plus tarder à mettre son plan à l'exécution. La population entière de sorciers est désormais à l'attente. Toutefois, la vie continue. À Poudlard, plus que jamais, l'amour sera dans l'air. Hermione Granger, devenue Préfète-en-Chef, devra non seulement se montrer vigilante maintenant que le danger est proche, mais elle doit aussi l'être avec son homologue masculin… **DM/HG **♥

**Avertissements** : Certaines scènes pourraient ne pas convenir à un jeune public. La supervision d'un adulte n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est à vos risques et périls. mdr. Il n'y aura pas de scènes _trop_ explicites ni _trop_ de violence.

Le sixième tome a été ignoré, CEPENDANT, il est **fortement** conseillé d'avoir lu du premier au cinquième tome. L'auteure y fait très souvent référence.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. JE ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Point à la ligne.

**Note de l'auteure** : Voilà ma toute première fic, et après plusieurs re-lectures, je vous fais part du tout premier chapitre! J'ai lu des tonnes et des tonnes de fanfictions et l'idée d'en faire une moi-même m'a décidément tentée. Par contre, d'habitude, je les lis en anglais parce que bref, je trouve que les exigences sont plus sévères et cela les rends meilleurs. Personnellement, je les trouve plus plaisant à lire (surtout les dark fics, on y plonge tête première!). Mais puisque j'**adore **la littérature française et qu'il n'est pas question que j'écrive une fic en anglais secoue violemment la tête; mon vocabulaire anglais étant disons trop limité à mon goût. Enfin, tout cela pour vous dire que j'espère que ma fic sera à la hauteur et que je ne vous décevrai pas.

DONC, en gros, elle sera sur le couple de Drago/Hermione. Oui OUI! Mon ship favori, mon obsession du moment. J'ai déjà des idées pour d'autres fics à venir (oui, je suis très productive um!) et je vous avertis d'avance qu'ils vont tous comporter ce couple en spotlight!) Viva DM/HG! Aussi, ayez en mémoire que je fais beaucoup allusions aux anciens tomes (sauf le sixième). Je respecte les caractères des personnages du moins que je peux. Toutefois, je suis consciente du fait que le couple Dramione en tant que tel **est** OOC(out-of-character) mais je me force de les rendre crédible. J'ai fait pleins de recherches sur le monde de HP avant de commencer ma fic donc _théoriquement_, je n'ai pas inventé ou modifié le statut ou l'aspect physique de tel ou tel personnages, ni les lieux d'ailleurs. TOUT LE RESTE, par contre, provient de mon imagination. )

Pour plus d'infos concernant les chapitres à venir etc. , jetez un coup d'œil à mon profile. En l'honneur de cette fic, j'ai fait une banner avec photoshop pour cette histoire et le lien s'y retrouve dedans également. Je vous adore ♥!

**Chapitre 1 : Condamné**

- Vingt points de moins pour Gryffondor, Miss Granger.

- Mais…

- Taisez-vous une fois pour toute! rétorqua froidement le professeur Rogue qui semblait sur le point de perdre son sang-froid.

Hermione se renfrogna et se contenta de lui adresser un regard d'exaspération en murmurant d'une toute petite voix « Ce n'est vraiment pas juste… » Malheureusement pour elle, son murmure fut assez fort pour attirer l'attention du professeur Rogue qui lui jeta un regard mauvais.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à dire, Miss Granger?

- Non, professeur.

- Bien. J'avais cru entendre quelque chose de vous, dit-t-il en détournant son regard pour faire face au tableau.

- Vous n'aviez pas halluciné d'ailleurs… répondit-t-elle sans y réfléchir.

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles qui laissait discerner un ton défiant malgré elle. Le Professeur Rogue se retourna brusquement et la défia de son regard avec un soupçon de mépris pendant que la classe était stupéfaite de la réplique de la Préfète-en-Chef.

- Miss Granger, je ne tolèrerais nullement votre insolence durant mon cours. Je vous conseille de sceller votre bouche pour le restant de mon cours ou je me ferai une joie de vous expulser pour cette période! Est-ce bien clair?

- Oui… réussit-elle à marmonner d'une voix timide qui allait de pair avec son visage qui s'était empourpré depuis peu. Je veux dire… oui, professeur.

Harry lui lança un sourire compatissant de même que Ron. Le cours se termina après ce qui parut une éternité pour Hermione et le trio se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la sortie quand une voix dérangeante se fit entendre à leur passage.

- Notre petite sang-de-bourbe se rebelle maintenant?

Hermione arrêta brusquement sa marche et jeta un coup d'œil agacé vers celui qui lui avait adressé ces paroles. Drago Malefoy la dévisagea d'un air hautain. En dépit du dégoût qu'elle éprouvait à la vue de ce Serpentard, elle ne put s'empêcher de l'examiner. Durant l'été, il avait bien changé. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus comme avant, certes ils étaient encore d'un blond platine, mais ils étaient dorénavant légèrement ébouriffés et non modestement lisses comme un tas de gelée sur sa tête. Il avait également beaucoup grandis et on pouvait bien deviner ses formes masculines distinctes sous les couches de son uniforme.

- Trop absorbé à m'admirer, Granger? Oui, c'est compréhensible… dit-il en hochant lentement de la tête, irrésistible comme je suis.

Hermione promena ses yeux bruns chocolat de son corps pour finalement soutenir son regard méprisant. Il avait peut-être pris un tantinet de charme physiquement durant l'été mais son arrogance ne l'avait décidément pas abandonné. Bah, c'est un Malefoy tout de même. Et tous les Malefoys sont pareils… pensa-t-elle nonchalamment.

- Malefoy, tu es aussi craquant maintenant que quand l'hypogriffe de Hagrid t'avait attaqué en troisième, nous épargnant ainsi de le faire à sa place. Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas un compliment, loin de là.

Ron et Harry laissèrent échapper un petit rire en se remémorant ce petit souvenir comique. Drago, quant à lui, les dévisagèrent d'un mauvais œil et sans un mot, il sortit de la classe, Crabbe et Goyle sur ses talons.

- Malefoy, sors tout de suite de la salle de bain! cria désespérément Hermione en donnant de lourds coups sur la vieille porte en chêne massif, incapable de dissimuler sa colère plus longtemps. Ça fait une éternité que tu t'y caches dedans! Tu te poupounes ou quoi?

Presque aussitôt, le visage pâle de Drago apparut à l'embrasure de la porte, faisant sursauter Hermione vu la mince distance qui séparait son visage du sien. Elle le regarda bouche bée, ne comprenant pas ce qui l'avait rendue ainsi gelée sur place. Puis elle le réalisa. Drago était simplement entouré d'une serviette de bain, laissant entrevoir son torse nu fort bâtit. Au moins, être attrapeur lui a servi à quelque chose, pensa-t-elle distraitement. Elle se ressaisit du mieux qu'elle pouvait et tourna au rouge vif en voyant que celui-ci la regardait avec une drôle d'expression qui pouvait se traduire en un sourire amusé.

- Du calme les pompons! Je prenais ma douche, quoi!

- Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas le seul qui dispose de cette salle de bain. Elle est commune, compris? Ça fait une bonne trentaine de minutes que je te hurlais de sortir, Malefoy.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, Granger. dit-il en feignant l'ignorance.

- Tu es sourd ou quoi? J'aurais pu réveillé les morts-vivants avec mes cris et…

- Écoute Granger, premier arrivé, premier servi. C'est pas ma faute si tu…

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin.

- Uh…pardon?

- J'ai dit casse-toi. Comment veux-tu que je rentre avec ta grosse silhouette massive qui me bloque l'entrée? déclara Granger d'un ton qui trahissait son impatience.

Il s'empressa gauchement de libérer le chemin en grognant des paroles incompréhensibles et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers l'escalier qui le menait vers sa chambre. Hermione referma la porte derrière lui et se débarrassa de son uniforme d'école. Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans une situation pareille? La voilà maintenant enfermée dans le même dortoir tout seul avec cet ingrat de Malefoy. Elle soupira et sauta dans la douche.

-----… Flash-back …-----

Hermione s'était endormie, fatiguée par les évènements de la journée, sur son bureau ordonné, écrasant un livre, fort bien intéressant d'ailleurs, ouvert à la page 231 et qui était intitulé Philosophie du matérialiste : Pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir. Comme toujours, elle avait encore oublié l'heure en faisant sa lecture nocturne et trop exténuée, s'était laissée emporter par un sommeil profond. Néanmoins, un bruit familier se composant de coups secs répétitifs la tira brusquement de son nuage. Ces tâtonnements dérangeants provenaient de sa fenêtre et elle se leva de son lieu de travail en marmonnant des jurons incompréhensibles tout en allant ouvrir, d'un pas somnolent, l'unique fenêtre de sa chambre. En détachant la serrure métallique qui retenait les deux cadres en vitrail ensemble, une légère brise fit virevolter les rideaux en soie translucide sur son passage et laissa entrer un vieux hibou au pelage grisâtre. Il vint se poser presque qu'instinctivement sur la table de chevet de la jeune fille, tenant entre son bec une enveloppe en or flamboyante. Sans plus tarder, elle la prit en quatrième vitesse et s'empressa de l'ouvrir, résistant à la tentation de la déchirer violemment pour en retirer le contenu, qui apparemment, était lourd. L'hibou s'envola aussitôt.

Chère Miss Granger,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer des informations concernant votre rentrée prochaine en septième année au Collège Poudlard. De plus, veuillez noter que vous avez été promu Préfète-en-Chef cette année. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité, sans oublier un petit cahier vous expliquant les tâches et les responsabilités de votre nouveau titre. Il y va de soit que nous nous attendons à un comportement exemplaire de votre part tout au long de cette nouvelle année.

La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard pour la confirmation de votre retour ainsi qu'au poste de Préfète-en-Chef qui vous ait attribué. Vous seriez par ailleurs priée de vous rendre à la gare de King's Cross en avance, soit à 9 heures pile du matin. Veuillez lire attentivement le document qui détaille les directives à suivre pour la journée même.

Veuillez croire, chère Miss Granger, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

Minerva McGonagall

Directrice adjointe

Hermione hurla de joie et ne put s'empêcher de sautiller partout, incapable de maîtriser sa gaieté. Enfin, après autant d'années d'attente, elle a finalement eu ce qu'elle voulait; la voilà devenue Préfète-en-Chef! Quel bonheur! Elle déplia les autres feuilles qui étaient dans l'enveloppe et les apprirent par cœur. Seulement, il y avait certains passages qui attiraient particulièrement son attention tels que « …votre homologue masculin y serait présent à la même heure… », « …surveillez les élèves du premier niveau à Poudlard… », « …partager le même dortoir que l'autre Préfet-en-Chef… », etc. Trop excitée, elle décida d'écrire un petit mot à ses deux meilleurs copains pour leur partager cette merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle attrapa sa plume et gribouilla sur le parchemin:

Harry! Ron!

J'ai été élue Préfète-en-Chef! C'est absolument génial! Comment allez-vous? Je ne vous ai pas donné de mes nouvelles depuis mon départ et je m'en excuse. J'ai tellement de choses à vous partager! J'ai passé d'excellente vacance en Bulgarie et je vous promets de tout vous détailler une fois qu'on se verra, d'accord? Cela dit, ce serait sûrement au Chemin de Traverse demain! Qu'avez-vous fait durant vos vacances? Pas trop de bêtises, j'espère. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de sérieux depuis peu? Je vous questionnerai en personne plus tard, au cas où cette lettre sera interceptée. J'espère que vous aviez profité de votre vacance malgré que vous soyez resté au repère de l'Ordre. Vous m'avez énormément manqué et j'ai hâte de vous voir.

À bientôt,

Hermione.

Sur ce, elle plia soigneusement la lettre et la tendit vers l'hibou que lui avait spécialement donné l'Ordre pour leur transmettre des messages au sein de l'organisation, autant sur le plan personnel que d'affaires. En regardant l'hibou prendre son envol, son visage s'aggrava et elle ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de ce qui les attendait à leur cher trio pour cette nouvelle année, qui s'annonçait tout mais reposante. Elle avait été bien inquiète lorsque ces parents lui avaient annoncés ce voyage, elle n'avait pas voulu laisser derrière elle ces deux meilleurs amis au 12, place Grimmauld tandis qu'elle se dandinerait joyeusement en vacance.

Leur sixième année était de près leur plus calme depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, mais tout ceci ne faisait qu'ajouter de l'envergure aux mauvaises intentions de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. En effet, cela faisait exactement un an depuis sa mystérieuse disparition et malgré tout, il fallait rester sur ces gardes. Elle soupira et grimpa sur son grand lit de deux places parsemé de coussins à tout bout de champ. Néanmoins, elle ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite malgré l'absolu confort de son lit.

La journée tant attendue par Hermione était finalement arrivée, après une nuit bien reposante, elle s'était vite précipitée vers leur lieu de rencontre habituel comme à chaque année ; le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch. Nul besoin d'aller chercher plus loin, elle les retrouvait toujours là-dedans bien que celui-ci n'était pas leur lieu de rencontre officiel. C'était le magasin favori de Harry et Ron par excellence. On y retrouvait toujours le tout dernier modèle de balai magique, des tas de costumes de Quidditch ainsi que des athlètes avec un torse aussi dur que du fer. Elle soupira et ne put se réprimer un sourire. Ce qu'elle adorait les joueurs de Quidditchs!

Elle fut cependant vite interrompue par ses rêveries dès qu'elle aperçut deux têtes qui lui étaient bien familières. Elle s'approcha vivement vers eux et leur donna une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Hermione!

- Ron! Harry! Je savais que je vous retrouverai ici! s'exclama-t-elle amusée.

Le trio continua ainsi leur joyeuse conversation qui dura un bon bout de temps puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus durant toutes les vacances. Hermione leur raconta tout. De son merveilleux voyage en Bulgarie qui affichait un certain contraste à ces voyages habituels en France à sa rencontre avec Viktor Krum. Celui-ci l'avait invité à maintes reprises à lui rendre visite dans son pays natal depuis la Coupe du Monde en quatrième année, mais elle avait refusée les deux fois. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Krum, au contraire, elle le trouvait tellement charmant! Elle avait incontestablement une bonne impression de lui, surtout après cet été. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rapprochés. Même ses parents lui avaient déclaré qu'ils l'aimaient bien. Cependant, elle ne le voyait pas à longueur de temps; lui, occupé avec ses entraînements de Quidditch intensifs et elle, à jouer les touristes avec ses parents arpentant les rues pleins d'entrains de ce pays magnifique. Bref, ces vacances étaient absolument géniales! Elle continua donc son récit avec un gros sourire en coin et avec une telle concentration qu'elle ne remarqua nullement le visage de Ron qui s'était peu à peu renfrogné dès qu'elle avait prononcé le nom du célèbre joueur bulgare. Harry, quant à lui, était ravi que son amie avait eu autant de plaisir et paraissait visiblement intéressé lorsque celle-ci lui raconta les entraînements de Quidditch auxquelles elle avait assisté.

Cependant, Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'une quatrième personne était en train d'écouter d'une oreille attentive leur conversation. En effet, derrière la rangée des accessoires destinée aux fanatiques des équipes internationales de ce sport, un jeune homme à la chevelure d'un blond éclatant était en train d'avaler les moindres paroles de Granger. Il avait tressaillit en même temps que Weasley lorsque la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns en broussaille avait raconté avec une joie indescriptible les moments passés avec Krum. Et aussi incroyable soit-il, ça le faisait presque sourire de la voir si joyeuse… presque. Si ce n'était pas de Krum qui gâchait tout dans sa petite histoire. Si ce n'était pas de la fille qui la racontait. Si ce n'était pas des personnes avec qui elle se tenait. Si ce n'était pas de son statut de pur-sang. Si ce n'était pas de son foutu nom de famille qui le rappelait toujours à l'ordre dès qu'un comportement humain voulait surgir en lui. Si ce n'était pas à cause de tout cela et même plus, il se serait sûrement permis un petit sourire.

- Wow! Hermione, c'est génial!

- N'est-ce pas le cas? dit-elle avec un gros sourire. Ron, est-ce que tout va bien? Tu parais… étrange.

Ron maugréa des paroles incompréhensibles qui semblait plus lui être adressé et finalement répondit d'un ton incertain :

- Tout va bien.

Harry et Hermione le dévisagea alors d'un regard interrogateur et haussa les épaules. Harry suggéra alors d'aller chercher leurs manuels scolaires à la librairie et reçut comme réponse deux hochements de tête. Ils se dirigèrent par la suite vers la sortie du magasin sans se soucier qu'une paire de yeux stridents ne les avait pas lâché de vue.

Dehors, le soleil était à son plus haut point de la journée. Les rues du Chemin de Traverse bouillaient dans une atmosphère des plus chaleureuses avec des foules débordantes de jeunes accompagnés de leur parents ou de groupes d'amis qui se promenaient de ci et de là. Le trio marcha tranquillement et après quelques minutes de marche où Hermione leur raconta les bienfaits d'être Préfète en Chef, ils entrèrent finalement dans la librairie de Fleury et Bott. Celle-ci s'empressa de sortir une feuille soigneusement pliée en deux et l'offrit à une vendeuse qui l'aida aussitôt.

Pour cette septième année, il vous sera prié de vous procurer les manuels correspondants qui vous ont été choisis par rapport à vos options désirés :

- Le Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 7) de Miranda Fauconnette

- Mille herbes et champignons magiques de Phyllida Augirolle

- Les Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander

- Philosophie du matérialiste : Pourquoi les Moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir de Mordicus Leufcock

- Manuel de métamorphose avancée

Après une journée plaisante ensemble, ils se quittèrent malgré tout avec regret, en sachant qu'ils se reverront le lendemain pour la rentrée.

-----… Fin du Flash-back …-----

Couché sur son lit à baldaquin, il avait les yeux fermés. Cependant, il ne dormait pas. Il n'avait pas sommeil, loin de là. Les bras tendus vers l'arrière de son cou, il se sentait léger, sentiment qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'occasion d'éprouvé ces derniers temps. Il ne se s'était plus senti plus humain que maintenant, tous caractères dignes de ce terme commençaient peu à peu à se dissiper, à mesure que le temps avançait. La peur l'avait à de nombreuses occasions hantée, la haine l 'avait suivie, il n'avait plus désormais la force pour les contrer. Personne ne l'avait délivré de son inévitable destin et plus que jamais, il se sentait délaissé. Seul. Il était tout à fait seul…

Il se leva machinalement de son immense lit et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il avait froid. Quel ironie, tout de même, se moqua-t-il. Avoir froid… il ressentait un manque de chaleur corporel alors que lui-même, était la froideur incarnée. Il ferma la fenêtre et tira les lourds rideaux. L'obscurité totale inonda soudainement la chambre, accentuant l'aspect déjà sombre de la pièce. Le jeune homme retourna dans son lit, essayant de chasser les souvenirs qui lui rappelaient sans cesse son identité,… son destin. Il était condamné. Condamné à être un Malefoy.

ALORS! Pour ma toute première tentative de publication d'une fic, est-ce que je m'en sors bien? Enfin, avec tout l'effort que j'ai mis, je veux vraiment savoir ce que vous en penser! Bon, mauvais, questions,… **b r e f**, moi veux tout savoir! Faites moi plaisir, reviews! vous fais les yeux doux! De plus, UN GROS MERCI à ma beta-reader qui s'avère à être ma chère cousine. )

À bientôt,  
Santal.


	2. Loïs Johansson

**Résumé** : Le trio enchaîne leur septième et toute dernière année à Poudlard et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En effet, pendant un an complet sans donner le moindre signe de vie, Voldemort ne va cependant plus tarder à mettre son plan à l'exécution. La population entière de sorciers est désormais à l'attente. Toutefois, la vie continue. À Poudlard, plus que jamais, l'amour sera dans l'air. Hermione Granger, devenue Préfète-en-Chef, devra non seulement se montrer vigilante maintenant que le danger est proche, mais elle doit aussi l'être avec son homologue masculin… **DM/HG **♥

**Avertissements** : Certaines scènes pourraient ne pas convenir à un jeune public. La supervision d'un adulte n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est à vos risques et périls. mdr. Il n'y aura pas de scènes _trop_ explicites ni _trop_ de violence.

Le sixième tome a été ignoré, CEPENDANT, il est **fortement** conseillé d'avoir lu du premier au cinquième tome. L'auteure y fait très souvent référence.

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. JE ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Point à la ligne.

**Note de l'auteure** : Me revoilà, accompagnée du deuxième chapitre de ma petite histoire! L'école a recommencé pour moi depuis près de deux semaines…à mon grand désarroi ( … néanmoins, je continuerai à écrire la suite tout au long de l'année, bien évidemment. Cependant, il y a un petit hic. Je ne serai donc pas en mesure de le updater rapidement mais je ne crois pas que je vais poster la suite à tous les mois non plus, du moins je l'espère vraiment. En tout cas, j'ai vraiment apprécié les reviews que vous m'aviez laissé et CONTINUER à faire de même! Ça aide à écrire.. plus vite? mdr. Je vous conseille de visiter mon site dans la section « writings » pour avoir plus d'information sur cette histoire ainsi que des **sneak peaks**, c'est-à-dire des aperçus des prochains chapitres à venir. De plus, vous verrez les idées qui me trottent dans la tête pour de nouvelles fanfictions. Un seul inconvénient, mon site au complet est en anglais **mais** la section « writings » est en français. Donc pas de panique) Aussi, vous pouvez laisser des commentaires sur tout ce que voulez dans le shoutbox de mon site, écrivez en français! Ce serait vraiment sympa de votre part de ne pas être un visiteur ou une visiteuse anonyme et silencieuse. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas. Enfin, bonne lecture! 

**Chapitre 2 : Loïs Johansson**

La Grande Salle était bondée d'élèves, tous plus préoccupés les uns que les autres à dévorer le délicieux petit-déjeuner qui leur était magiquement servi et à placoter de tout et de rien avec leurs camarades. Hermione était sagement assise à la table des Gryffondors, feuilletant les pages de La Gazette du Sorcier, tout en avalant à pleine bouchée des toasts beurrés avec de la confiture. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis qui était en pleine conversation et les écouta un moment. Harry et Ron, assis tous deux en face d'elle, discutaient de tactiques de Quidditch. Enfin, Harry parlait davantage tandis que Ron se contentait d'hocher la tête tout en s'empiffrant comme si ce fut son dernier repas.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'une Aurore prendra la relève en tant que professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. S'exclama soudainement Hermione, avec un sourire moqueur qui s'adressait à Ron.

- Une.. grmm… Au..grmm..rore? répondit-t-il en mâchouillant.

- Ron…

L'interpellé se pressa d'avaler sa bouchée et s'excusa en grimaçant.

- C'est étrange. Les Aurors sont habituellement débordés de travail. Maintenant que le retour de Voldemort est confirmé, ils ont encore davantage de pain sur la planche. Où trouvent-ils le temps de venir enseigner? Ce n'est pas leur travail, commenta Harry.

Hermione se raidit brusquement sur son banc à l'évoque du Mage Moir. Ron, de son côté, eut une expression d'horreur qui pouvait clairement se distinguer sur son visage.

- Harry, c'est justement parce que le retour de…Tu-sais-qui est maintenant apparente que le Ministère de la Magie insiste sur la présence d'au moins un Auror expérimenté dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Aussi, il paraît que c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui la sélectionnée parmi tant d'autres. Elle ne doit pas être si pire, répondit Hermione d'une voix assurée.

- Dumbledore a bien choisi Rogue comme professeur de potions… marmonna Ron entre deux bouchés.

- De toute façon, on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Le cours est dans quinze minutes pile, répliqua la Préfète-en Chef en regardant sa montre.

Le Survivant était tellement perdu dans ses pensés qu'il n'avala rien du tout pour le reste du déjeuner, prétendant qu'il n'avait pas faim, malgré les moues réprobatrices d'Hermione.

Malefoy pénétra dans la classe et se dirigea instinctivement vers Blaise Zabini qui était déjà assis. Il prit sa place et ennuyé, promena son regard autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il les vit : Saint Potter et sa bande. Il s'était attardé un peu trop longtemps sur eux et avait attiré à son tour l'attention de Granger. Tous deux se dévisagèrent ainsi, pendant un long moment, aucun n'osant détourner le regard. Drago se surprit à observer minutieusement le visage finement dessiné de sa soi-disant ennemie. Seulement, il ne savait plus ce que le mot « ennemi » désignait réellement. Des adversaires, il en avait tellement. Autrefois, il en avait été fier. Fier que sa liste d'adversaires était si longue, fier de l'effet de terreur qu'il projetait, fier d'être un Malefoy… En effet, il avait changé. Depuis l'été, son père, reconnu officiellement comme étant un Mangemort, s'était débrouillé pour qu'on prenne sa vie en main. Malgré les lamentations de sa chère mère, il avait suivi les entraînements nécessaires pour devenir Mangemort, les fidèles partisans de Voldemort. Ce fut l'enfer. Il avait reçu des traitements abominables, été témoin d'horribles scènes et passé les moments les plus sinistres de son existence. Oui, il avait mûrit. Voldemort lui avait ouvert les yeux. Malefoy avait toujours rêvé de devenir un des _leur_, certes, mais toutes ces sottises étaient choses du passé. Pourtant, ses tentatives pour se libérer de cette « tradition familiale » s'étaient toutes avérées…inutiles.

Il avait _toujours_ eu ses propres principes et valeurs, qui différaient largement des points de vue de son père. Il avait _toujours_ agis de manière à satisfaire l'image toute faite d'un Malefoy. Il était épuisé. Pourtant, il ne pouvait que s'y résigner. Il ne pouvait résister aux forces du mal, sa vie en dépendait.

Lentement, Malefoy sombra dans les yeux brunâtres de Granger. Presque qu'hypnotisé, il la dévorait du regard. Depuis la première année à l'école de sorcellerie, il avait développé une relation profonde, quoique étrange, avec cette fille descendante moldue. Une honte, dirait son père. Ils savaient tout deux que malgré les apparences, il y avait une sorte de compréhension qui s'était créée entre eux, tout au fil des années. Elle avait une facilité pour lui faire perdre son sang-froid (nda : Deux sens! Pensez-y. ) tandis qu'il avait le don de la mettre dans tous ses états. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, mais ce n'était pas de la haine ni de la rancune qu'ils éprouvaient. Non, ils ne se détestaient pas. Eux seuls le savaient.

Un brouhaha énorme régnait dans la classe lorsqu'une demoiselle fit son entrée dans la salle, interrompant ainsi tous les bavardages. Elle avait plutôt fière allure et cela ne passait pas inaperçue. D'apparence jeune, elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs fins qui ondulaient délicatement dans son dos. Mais ce qui attirait le plus de regards, c'était ses yeux. Ils étaient d'un vert émeraude cristallin, accentuant ainsi son teint diaphane. Tous les élèves des deux maisons, c'est-à-dire Gryffondor et Serpentard, la dévisagèrent, perplexe, ne se doutant pas de qui cela pouvait bien s'agir.

- Veuillez prendre vos places s'il-vous-plaît, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce quoique ferme.

Les étudiants s'empressèrent d'obéir. Le ton qu'elle avait employé les avait nettement convaincu qui commandait qui. L'apparition de cette jeune femme avait, par la même occasion, rompue le contact visuel de Draco et Hermione qui dès lors, se fuyaient comme la peste.

- Bien. Je me présente. Loïs Johansson, Aurore au Ministère de la Magie depuis maintenant quatre bonnes années. Je ne porte que le titre temporaire de professeure, mais je n'en suis pas une. Donc, il est inutile de prendre l'habitude d'employer ce terme lorsque vous voudrez m'adresser la parole. Miss Johansson me convient parfaitement. Je tiens à préciser que pendant toute l'année scolaire, je serai en charge de votre capacité à combattre contre les forces du mal, et quand je parle de ces forces obscures, je fais évidemment allusion aux pouvoirs de Voldemort, en particulier.

Elle prit une courte pause pour observer les réactions normales de ces étudiants. Ses yeux perçants scrutaient lentement les expressions troublées de ceux-ci. Elle fit un petit sourire satisfait et ajouta une phrase toute simple qui pourtant, trahissait sa sincérité.

- Inutile de me faire des gros yeux de la sorte, il ne vaut pas toute cette peine, croyez-moi.

En finissant ses paroles, Hermione crut distinguer des flammes qui étincelaient dans ses yeux mais, se convainquit par la suite que son imagination lui jouait sûrement des mauvais tours. Elle ouvrit son manuel à la page 74 où se lisait en gros caractères : Les Sortilèges Impardonnables. La Préfète-en-Chef trembla discrètement tout en se demandant pourquoi les sorciers ont pu créer des charmes si morbides.

- Alors, commençons par les bases. Tout le monde ici a sûrement déjà entendu parler des Sortilèges Impardonnables. Ceux-ci sont d'ailleurs très fréquemment exploités par le Mage Noir lui-même. Serviteurs ou pas, Voldemort n'hésite jamais pour déployer les grands moyens pour arriver à ses fins. Quelqu'un pourrait-il me nommer ces trois fameux sorts en question?

Hermione leva aussitôt la main et l'agita frénétiquement dans les airs. Comme la majorité des élèves avait appris au fil des années à ne pas concurrencer avec Granger dans toutes les formes possibles, personne d'autre ne prit la peine d'essayer de répondre à la question, sachant qu'ils ne font pas le poids face à elle.

- Oui, miss…, hésita Loïs.

- Granger. Hermione Granger.

- Miss Granger, je vous écoute. répondit celle-ci en s'accotant légèrement au rebord du bureau.

La jeune sorcière s'éclaircit la gorge et débuta :

- Les Sortilèges Impardonnables sont au nombre de trois; Impero, Endoloris et Avada Kedavra. Comme l'indique si bien son nom, l'utilisation d'un de ses trois sortilèges est strictement interdite par le Ministère de la Magie; qu'importe le sorcier qui l'exerce ou les circonstances de son usage, le geste est formellement impardonnable. termina-t-elle d'une voix sans même s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle.

- Hermione Granger… Bien sûr…Je vais tâcher de m'en rappeler. Cinq points pour Gryffondor pour votre excellente réponse.

Les lèvres de Johansson vint former un sourire qui n'avait pourtant rien de chaleureux, qui était voire même glacial.

Durant tout le restant du cours, l'enseignante leur montra différentes images illustrant des victimes de ses horribles sorts ainsi que des textes expliquant leur origine. Celle-ci s'était avérée experte aux arts occultes qui encerclaient la magie noire. À plusieurs reprises, elle en profita même pour glisser quelques conseils étranges mettant en jeu Voldemort. Elle paraissait totalement à l'aise pour prononcer ce nom que c'en était presque…dérangeant. Cependant, il était dur de nier le fait que son cours fut plus qu'instructif.

Installés confortablement sur le sofa de la salle commune des Gryffondors, le trio travaillait sur le devoir reçu lors du premier cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Ils étaient absorbés d'une grande concentration…enfin, sauf Ron.

- Argg…je n'en peux plus! explosa le rouquin, pour un premier devoir, elle y va un peu fort! C'est exagéré tout de même. J'arrête!

- Ron! Bon sang, ça fait à peine une heure qu'on s'est mis à la tâche et voilà que monsieur s'apprête déjà à abandonner?

- 'mione a raison, moi je trouve ça plutôt intéressant. répondit calmement le Survivant. Et la professeure, je la trouve particulièrement compétente. Bien que…

- …que c'est louche qu'elle soit si bien renseignée en matière de Voldemort, termina Granger.

- Hermione! cria Ron. J'ai entendu trop de fois ce nom maudit aujourd'hui.

- Pardon, ça m'a échappé.

- Oui, c'est bien ça. À ce que je sache, il n'existe pas grand monde qui trouve l'audace de prononcer Voldemort, précisa Harry en ne faisant guère attention au teint livide qu'avait envahi le visage de son ami.

Tous demeurèrent silencieux pendant un court instant puis la jeune fille se leva, promit de faire des recherches sur la nouvelle dès le lendemain à la bibliothèque et quitta.

Hermione avait décidé d'accomplir ses devoirs avec ses deux meilleurs copains puisqu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de demeurer seule dans la même pièce que Malefoy. Elle l'avait finalement admis. Oui, elle ne tolérait absolument pas ce type aux yeux d'acier. Ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'elle le haïssait à mort, mais cela s'expliquait plutôt par un malaise qui la perturbait dès que la présence de ce blond était à proximité. Bref, quand l'occasion de l'éviter se présentait, elle ne se faisait pas prier pour la saisir.

Granger longeait le long des corridors sombres et sinistres qui la menait directement aux dortoirs des Préfets-en-Chef. Cependant, vu l'heure tardive, ceux-ci étaient complètement déserts, sans l'ombre d'un seul esprit. Pas même Peeves était en vue. Un silence troublant régnait sur son chemin. Pourtant, digne du titre de Gryffondor, aucune peur ne surgissait en elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà rencontré Voldemort… et inutile de préciser qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que cela.

Elle tourna vivement un carrefour, puis un autre, et un autre… il ne restait que quelques pas encore avant d'atteindre son dortoir afin d'arriver à destination… cependant, ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle ne réussit qu'à faire deux enjambées quand soudain…

Je sais que ce chapitre a été plus court que le premier, et je sais aussi que c'est un peu moche de finir avec cette scène mais que voulez-vous, je devais le couper ici. De toute façon, un petit suspense ne fait de mal à personne!) Un GROS merci à Kathy, ma super,merveilleuse et extraordinaire (et j'en passe) cousine, qui dès maintenant, quitte son poste en tant que bêta-reader pour ma fanfiction. Elle va donc être remplacée par Welva qui a eu l'amabilité de vouloir me dépanner en me proposant ses talents de correctrice. À partir du troisième chapitre, c'est elle qui prendra la relève. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon petit retard et j'espère que le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite. Il est déjà commencé. Des reviews, c'est tout ce que je vous demande!

À très bientôt,

Santal.


	3. Colère et frustration

**Résumé** : Le trio enchaîne leur septième et toute dernière année à Poudlard et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En effet, pendant un an complet sans donner le moindre signe de vie, Voldemort ne va cependant plus tarder à mettre son plan à l'exécution. La population entière de sorciers est désormais à l'attente. Toutefois, la vie continue. À Poudlard, plus que jamais, l'amour sera dans l'air. Hermione Granger, devenue Préfète-en-Chef, devra non seulement se montrer vigilante maintenant que le danger est proche, mais elle doit aussi l'être avec son homologue masculin… **DM/HG **♥

**Avertissements** : Certaines scènes pourraient ne pas convenir à un jeune public. La supervision d'un adulte n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est à vos risques et périls. mdr. Il n'y aura pas de scènes _trop_ explicites ni _trop_ de violence.

Le sixième tome a été ignoré, CEPENDANT, il est **fortement** conseillé d'avoir lu du premier au cinquième tome. L'auteure y fait très souvent référence.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. JE ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Point à la ligne. 

**Note de l'auteure** : Inutile de vous dire que je suis VRAIMENT désolée pour avoir pris beaucoup de temps avant la publication de ce chapitre! Avec l'école, les activités parascolaires et tout, c'était dur pour moi de me trouver du temps libre pour écrire. J'espère donc que vous allez me pardonner de mon gros retard. De plus, ce chapitre est plus long que le dernier alors réjouissez-vous:)Enfin, je voudrais remercier chaleureusement Welva, ma chère bêta-reader! Si ce n'était pas d'elle, qui a été super rapide pour la correction, ce troisième chapitre n'aurait sûrement pas été encore publié de sitôt! Bonne lecture:)

**------------------ **

**Chapitre 3 : Colère et frustration**

Hermione sursauta. Profitant de la pénombre, une personne l'avait agrippé par l'épaule et l'avait retourné de force pour que son visage puisse lui faire face. Prise au dépourvu, la brunette voulut pousser un cri lorsqu'une main vint se placer directement sur ses lèvres, l'empêchant d'émettre la moindre lamentation. Effrayée par sa vulnérable position, elle essaya de se débattre de toutes ses forces. Sans succès.

- Par Merlin, du calme Granger, c'est moi.

Cette voix… Elle lui était familière, sans aucun doute. C'était la même voix arrogante qui l'énervait sans cesse, finalement, cela la frappa. Elle ouvrit ses yeux avec misère et le foudroya d'un regard noir.

- Malefoy…, murmura-t-elle plus pour elle-même puisqu'elle était dans l'impossibilité de parler.

- Quand je te lâche, ne crie pas au diable, compris?

Celle-ci se contenta d'acquiescer et fut instantanément libéré de l'emprise du jeune sorcier. Elle continua de le fixer avec colère et malgré la pénombre, il l'aperçut.

- Que fais-tu là? questionna Hermione. Il est minuit.

- Figures-toi que je fais ma tournée en tant que Préfèt-en-Chef. Au fait, je devrais te punir pour ta petite balade nocturne dans les couloirs de l'école après le couvre-feu, Granger, répondit-il passivement.

- Ta tournée? Qu…que veux-tu dire? C'est impossible ma foi! JE suis également la Préfète-en-Chef et après avoir lu et relu l'horaire des tâches à accomplir durant toute l'année scolaire une bonne dizaine de fois chaque jours durant l'été, je suis complètement certaine que la tournée du soir ne commence que demain. Je ne me suis pas trompée ! assura-t-elle.

- Justement à ce sujet, McGonagall m'a demandé de t'avertir qu'elle souhaiterait qu'on débute aujourd'hui même, petite modification voilà tout. Tu as lu le guide des tâches des Préfèts-en-Chef chaque jour ? Ma parole, ça te monte à la tête !

- Et pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas informé plus tôt ? La garde est terminée maintenant ! lui coupa sèchement celle-ci, révoltée.

Malefoy haussa légèrement les sourcils, ses traits se plissèrent tandis que son visage se durcit. Le changement était brusque et elle l'avait remarqué.

Elle détestait cette allure menaçante qu'il affichait sans cesse quand une chose le déplaisait. Elle avait, en effet, horreur de son expression de pur mépris,… surtout en sa compagnie. Il avait _toujours _le même air détestable quand il la regardait, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle crut qu'il pouvait être supportable mais elle se rendit bien compte qu'elle s'était seulement faite des idées. Hermione était bien consciente du fait qu'elle était née dans une famille moldue mais cela avait-elle une importance si majeure ? Même si elle n'attachait pas un intérêt particulier aux paroles, quoique terriblement offensantes de Malefoy, et aux regards représentant clairement le dégoût à son égard, elle était néanmoins profondément blessée dans son amour-propre. _Ce n'est qu'un sale égoïste qui ne fait que rabaisser les autres pour se sentir supérieur, je me moque de lui_, pensa-t-elle.

Comme elle avait tort…

- Je ne te trouvais pas, murmura le grand blond tout en s'approchant dangereusement d'elle, c'était à toi de ne pas t'enfuir de moi, Granger.

Hermione avait inconsciemment retenu son souffle dû à la mince distance qui séparait leur deux corps. Toutefois, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés de vue. Tous deux s'était inconsciemment rapprochés davantage, pourtant, c'était Malefoy qui dominait la situation. Hermione était cernée. Cependant, elle ne le réalisa pas sur le coup, étant trop absorbée par leur provocation mutuelle du regard. Qui aurait cru qu'ils apprendraient autant l'un sur l'autre rien que par le simple contact des yeux ? Sûrement pas eux. Après six années passées ensemble, ils ne faisaient que se regarder pour la plus grande partie du temps. C'était devenu leur mode communication, unique à eux, dont ils étaient les seuls qui savaient le déchiffrer sans peine.

- Moi, te fuir? Jamais, répondit-elle fermement.

- Mieux vaux pour toi, on n'échappe **pas** à un Malefoy, dit-il catégoriquement.

- C'est ce que tu crois, défia-t-elle.

Celui-ci soupira et recula. Étonnée, la jeune fille manqua de tomber quand elle sentit son corps se détacher du sien. Elle était coincée entre le mur de pierre et lui, sans même s'en être rendu compte. Exténuée, elle s'apprêta à partir quand il ajouta d'une voix mal assurée :

- Granger,… e…est-ce que tu me…

Il n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de compléter sa question puisqu'au même moment, Rusard accompagné de son horrible chat, miss Teigne, surgit d'un angle du corridor et leur reprocha que la tournée des Préfèts était achevée depuis une demi-heure et les accusa de profiter de leur appellation pour faire des mauvais coups. Sans attendre leur réplique, il leur cria d'aller rejoindre leur dortoir sans plus tarder sinon des points leur seront sévèrement enlevés. Les deux prétendants obéirent en silence et partirent, tout en préservant une distance raisonnable entre eux.

**-----------------**

Le réveil d'Hermione indiquait deux heures du matin. Néanmoins, elle était incapable de trouver le sommeil. Elle se maudissait intérieurement d'être si… sensible. Malefoy. Voilà la cause de son insomnie. Bien que face à lui et aux yeux de tout le monde, elle était considérée comme étant une des seules filles qui osaient lui tenir tête, au fond d'elle-même, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce n'était qu'une image. Contrairement à ce que le monde puisse s'imaginer, elle ne tirait aucun plaisir à jouer ce rôle. Elle en avait plus qu'assez du mauvais caractère du Serpentard. N'allait-il jamais changer? _Non, bien sûr que non, je déraille,.. c'est un Malefoy quand même_, raisonna-t-elle.

Hermione n'avait pas peur, pas de lui, bien au contraire. Aussi hostile et cruel qu'il laissait paraître, elle était persuadée qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal. Elle en était parfaitement convaincue, sans toutefois savoir d'où lui venait cette invraisemblable certitude. Malefoy… Il y avait tellement de mystères à percer en ce jeune homme imprévisible qui semblait si impénétrable que ça la fascinait presque. Malgré tout, celui-ci la troublait. Pourquoi? Elle ne saurait le dire, régnant dans un état de confusion totale elle-même.

Émettant un long soupir, Hermione ferma ses yeux avec vigueur et se concentra ardemment sur sa respiration. Rien à faire, le sommeil ne venait pas. Exaspérée, elle eut une soudaine envie de se débarrasser de la vision de son homologue en allant frapper à sa porte. Une conversation, c'était ce qu'elle désirait. Maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux élus Préfèts-en-Chef, à quoi bon se rendre la vie dure s'ils devaient se résigner à vivre dans le même dortoir pour toute une année? Il valait mieux enterrer la hache et faire la paix. N'empêche qu'après mures réflexions, elle finit par conclure qu'il était trop tard et c'était absurde de le réveiller rien que pour cela. Elle tenta donc de s'endormir de nouveau. _Heureusement que demain, c'est samedi_, pensa-t-elle_, sinon ce serait l'enfer de se réveiller demain… si jamais je réussis à m'endormir, bien entendu!_

- ARGGG, cria Hermione involontairement.

Une porte venait de s'ouvrir dans le couloir, suivi de pas agités qui se dirigeaient vers la chambre d'Hermione. Elle se raidit et tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'elle ne divaguait pas. Les bruits se firent plus distincts. Et tout à coup, trois coups furent frappés à sa porte et on pouvait distinguer l'ombre d'une personne qui reflétait sur le plancher.

- Granger? Est-ce que tout va bien?

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent incontestablement et sa bouche vint former un grand « O ». Est-ce qu'elle rêvait? Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle croyait. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à son cadran qui affichait 2 :45 AM. Perplexe, elle sauta hors du lit et s'approcha prudemment de sa porte et l'ouvrit.

- Malefoy? demanda une Hermione toute surprise.

- Je croyais que tu… tu étais en danger… avec le cri que j'ai entendu, j'ai cru que… du moins, je… enfin…, balbutiait Malefoy.

_Et puis quoi encore, qu'est-ce que je fiche à bégayer comme ça? Reprends toi enfin_, se réprimanda mentalement celui-ci. La jeune fille éleva ses sourcils et le dévisagea d'un air bizarre.

- Tu crois sincèrement que je vais gober ça ? Toi, Draco Malefoy, qui se soucie si une sorcière de descendante moldue, moi par-dessus tout, soit attaquée ? Non mais ça va pas ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il parut offensé par ce propos, puis sa face se raidit. Il avait repris son sérieux et le ton qu'il emprunta n'avait plus rien de chaleureux.

- Je voulais juste que ton sang souillé ne vienne pas salir le dortoir que je dois partager à contrecoeur avec une…Sang-de-bourbe comme toi, répliqua-t-il durement.

Hermione bouillait de rage au fond d'elle-même. Comment osait-il? Elle en avait assez. Ras-le-bol de recevoir ses insultes blessantes. Marre de toujours être rabaissée de la sorte comme une vulgaire chose insignifiante. Elle avait assez de problèmes à gérer de la sorte, plus que jamais elle avait besoin de supports pour lui remonter le moral. Ron et Harry, aussi compréhensibles étaient-ils, ne comprenaient pas toujours ses préoccupations. Elle allait exploser… Elle faillit fondre en larmes par tant de pression mais se retint. Il ne fallait surtout pas donner satisfaction à ce salaud de Malefoy. De plus, depuis quand était-elle une grande pleurnicheuse ? Elle n'était pas Mimi Geignarde quand même. D'autant plus qu'elle n'était pas placée parmi les Gryffondor pour rien, elle devait garder la tête haute et rester forte. C'était de sa nature…

- Non, Malefoy, je ne suis pas morte, dit-elle fermement en retenant vainement ses larmes.

Puis elle s'empressa de claquer violemment sa porte, laissant derrière le blond qui avait eu le temps de remarqué ses yeux rougis.

**------------------**

Enragée, elle se précipita vers son lit et prit son gros oreiller pour y enfouir son visage qui était peu à peu envahi par de chaudes larmes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait de telles remarques. Or, aussi habituée fut-elle d'entendre des propos aussi atroces concernant l'origine de son sang, Hermione se rendit à l'évidence que cela n'empêchait pas que ça la blessait vivement à chaque fois.

Mais cette fois-ci, c'était plus que ça.

Il l'avait insulté une fois de trop. Elle n'allait plus endurer ça. Elle n'avait plus la force. _Et puis, c'était seulement Malefoy et sa bande de moutons…,_ se convint Hermione. Dorénavant, elle ne prendrait plus la peine de lui adresser la parole. À quoi bon? Ça finissait toujours de la sorte.

La jeune Préfète-en-Chef regardait dans le vide, perdue dans ses pensées. Seule. À cet instant, elle se sentait si seule. Milles et une choses traversaient son esprit et elle était fatiguée, extrêmement fatiguée. Elle commençait à craquer sous toutes les pressions, de plus en plus souvent. Il y avait d'abord le fait qu'elle était la Préfète-en-Chef, ce qui impliquait des tas de responsabilités à tout bout de champs. Sans compter qu'elle avait choisi beaucoup de matières difficiles cette année, ce qui la rendait encore davantage anxieuse. De plus, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour Harry et sa grande volonté d'anéantir Voldemort pour de bon. Où se trouvait-il de toute façon ? Personne n'avait entendu parler de ce mage noir depuis leur cinquième année. Étrange…

**------------------**

Malefoy retourna dans sa chambre et se repentit silencieusement pour avoir agi ainsi. D'un autre côté, elle aurait bien pu se faire attaquer…qu'importe! Et qu'avait-il à faire si elle était en larme à présent ? RIEN. Rien du tout. Ce n'était qu'une sale Sang-de-bourbe après tout. Une espèce inférieure à lui, ce n'était rien comparé à un Pur Sang tel que lui. Sa tête se gonfla au fur et à mesure qu'il continua à se convaincre de son statut dans lequel seul le sang importait. Malgré qu'il s'était donné comme pacte de ne jamais suivre les traces de son père, il ne réalisa cependant pas qu'il empruntait depuis toujours ce chemin…

**------------------**

Le soleil arborait fièrement ses rayons de soleil qui parvinrent aux fenêtres d'Hermione qui dormait alors à poings fermés. Toutefois, quelques instants plus tard, elle lâcha un petit grognement embêté, éblouie par le lever quotidien de l'astre du jour. Vu le peu de sommeil qu'elle avait entrepris la veille, elle avait d'abord voulu faire la grasse matinée pour compenser le tout, mais une seconde voix retentit au fond d'elle et lui en empêcha. Guidée par cette dernière, elle s'étira avec difficulté et se leva péniblement de son gros lit douillet.

Sachant que Harry et Ron avaient tous deux une pratique de Quidditch en ce moment précis, elle prit tout son temps pour prendre une douche bien fraîche, se changer, se brosser les dents, … Elle n'avait pas besoin de se presser puisqu'elle savait qu'elle les avait déjà manqué pour le petit-déjeuner.

Enfin prête, elle sortit machinalement de son dortoir, en se dirigeant tout bonnement vers la Grande Salle, le ventre qui criait famine.

**------------------**

Sur son chemin cependant, elle eut le malheur d'assister à une scène qui l'obligea à intervenir. Dans un coin sombre du corridor, deux personnes étaient en train de s'embrasser fougueusement. Elle retarda donc son déjeuner de quelques minutes pour les avertir des règlements interdisant une telle activité dans l'école, et surtout pas dans un lieu public. La jeune fille était appuyée fermement contre le corps de son amoureux. Ils étaient dans les feux de la passion. Elle avait placé ses mains menues dans la chevelure pâle de celui-ci et la caressait avec vigueur, décoiffant ainsi son partenaire. La jupe qu'elle portait était dangereusement haute, lui arrivant par-dessus ses cuisses, et pourtant, elle ne cessait de monter plus haut vu leur position quelque peu compromettante. Vêtue d'un foulard tapissé des couleurs bleu et argent, Hermione conclut que la rousse était une Serdaigle, tandis que son cher camarade arborait plutôt fièrement la couleur verte sur la majeure partie de ses vêtements. Irritée, elle s'approcha rapidement du couple et les sermonna ouvertement.

- Sainte Marie! Je vous demanderais d'aller « exprimer » votre amour quelque part ailleurs, loin des regards indiscrets si ça ne vous dérange pas, termina-t-elle sarcastiquement.

_Comme s'ils avaient le choix_, pensa Hermione. Elle avait faim. Terriblement faim. Elle devenait de plus en plus impatiente devant ces deux étudiants insolents qui semblaient point se soucier de ces paroles. Que dire, ils se moquaient presque de sa présence! Du moins, c'était de cette façon qu'elle le représentait vu les gloussements de plaisir suivis par des faibles gémissements qu'ils produisaient.

- Si c'est comme ça, une retenu serait de mise, menaça-t-elle.

Rien à faire, elle semblait invisible. En voyant les bruits s'intensifier, elle roula dramatiquement des yeux tout en s'enrageant intérieurement. Elle entreprit alors d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il était hors de question qu'elle les laissait faire.

- Dix points en moins pour les Serpentard et les Serdaigle pour le manque de respect envers leur Préfète ainsi que la violation des consignes de l'établissement de Poudlard, annonça-t-elle sèchement. Vous bénéficiez également d'une retenue sous ma supervision mardi soir à huit heures devant la forêt interdite, n'oubliez…

- Granger, va jouer ailleurs.

Hermione faillit tomber à la renverse quand le Serpentard détourna la tête du baiser langoureux échangé avec la jeune Serdaigle qui ressemblait davantage à une scène classée X. Et qui voilà ? Malefoy. MALEFOY! Bon sang !

Pendue à ses bras, la rousse, que la Préfète n'avait jamais vu auparavant, essayait désespérément d'atteindre à nouveau la bouche encore humide du blond. Elle semblait complètement anéantie quand il avait interrompu leur contact.

- Pathétique, lança une Hermione dégoutée, avant de s'éloigner. Votre retenue tient encore, figurez-vous. Vous avez intérêt d'être présent, ton titre de Préfet-en-Chef est en jeu, Malefoy.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna. _Quel exemple à montrer aux autres_, marmonnait-elle rouge de colère. _Le pire, c'est qu'il est mon homologue et… et… arggg._ Frustrée, elle fila directement à la bibliothèque et se résigna à manger. De toute évidence, elle avait perdu l'appétit avec tous ses jeux de langue dont elle avait été témoin. C'est **r é p u g n a n t,** s'exclama-t-elle à haute voix, attirant des regards interrogateurs sur son trajet.

**------------------**

Malefoy repoussa brutalement sa partenaire et se détacha ainsi de son étreinte qui devenait agaçant.

- Sophia, lâche-moi.

- Mais Drago, je… tu… enfin, c'est tout? On est samedi… et j'avais pensé qu'on pourrait… passer une journée ensemble… juste toi et moi…, dit-elle timidement en le fixant avec des yeux presque suppliants.

Le grand blond la dévisagea d'un air hautain mêlé de dégoût. Ce genre de fille ne lui inspirait rien de bon, il pouvait même aller jusqu'à dire qu'elle lui répugnait. Pourtant, il l'attira puissamment contre lui et la plaqua sur le mur. Puis il appuya rageusement sa bouche contre la sienne. Il était en colère. Il pouvait sentir toute sa rage bouiller au fond de lui. Oui, Malefoy était affreusement de mauvaise humeur… et il devait libérer cette haine enfoui en lui… d'une façon ou d'une autre.

* * *

Bon, tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que j'ai énormément de points à développer en ce qui a trait aux sentiments des personnages,… Inutile de dire que je ne suis pas satisfaite de leur interaction non plus. Mais bon, on en est seulement au chapitre trois, et je ferai en sorte de changer tous les petits défauts de ma petite histoire avec les prochains chapitres à venir. 

Toutefois, j'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçu par ce chapitre. Pour être franche avec vous, j'ai eu beaucoup de misère à l'écrire. L'inspiration me venait rarement et c'est ce qui m'enrageait vraiment. Enfin bref, dites moi ce que vous pensez, ça me fait toujours plaisir:)

À plus!

Santal.


	4. Que de provocations

**Résumé** : Le trio enchaîne leur septième et toute dernière année à Poudlard et ce ne sera pas de tout repos. En effet, pendant un an complet sans donner le moindre signe de vie, Voldemort ne va cependant plus tarder à mettre son plan à l'exécution. La population entière de sorciers est désormais à l'attente. Toutefois, la vie continue. À Poudlard, plus que jamais, l'amour sera dans l'air. Hermione Granger, devenue Préfète-en-Chef, devra non seulement se montrer vigilante maintenant que le danger est proche, mais elle doit aussi l'être avec son homologue masculin… **DM/HG **♥

**Avertissements** : Certaines scènes pourraient ne pas convenir à un jeune public. La supervision d'un adulte n'est pas obligatoire mais c'est à vos risques et périls. mdr. Il n'y aura pas de scènes _trop_ explicites ni _trop_ de violence.

Le sixième tome a été ignoré, CEPENDANT, il est **fortement** conseillé d'avoir lu du premier au cinquième tome. L'auteure y fait très souvent référence.

* * *

**Disclaimer** : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling. JE ne suis pas J.K. Rowling. Point à la ligne.

**Note de l'auteure** : SURPRISE!! ME REVOILÀ! Non, je ne suis pas morte. Et oui, voilà ma petite contribution pour vous faire plaisir avant la sortie du septième tome (OMD OMD OMD OMD)! Bon sang, ça fait vraiment un bout, n'est-ce pas? Je ne vais pas m'excuse ENCORE UNE FOIS, parce que cette fois-ci, j'ai sincèrement une excuse potable pour expliquer mon congé assez-long-merci de cette fanfiction. Eh bien, l'école mesdames et messieurs. L'ÉCOLE! Les études ont pris tout mon temps et malgré, je l'avoue, ma paresse qui a dominé mon esprit pendant ses longs mois, je le répète, haut et bien fort, que les activités autant scolaires que parascolaires ont occupé tous mes temps libres et ce, maintenant encore. Donc, inutile de vous faire des promises à laquelle je suis convaincue que je ne pourrai guère tenir. Je suis vraiment désolée, la vie est triste ainsi. Ce chapitre n'a pas été révisé encore par ma BETA parce que je voulais me dépêcher de le publier, excusez mes erreurs! Oh, et ce chapitre est un peu sexuel.:) Bon, je vous laisse maintenant avec ce quatrième chapitre… bonne lecture!

**------------------**

**Chapitre 4 : Que de provocations **

- C'est vrai que le ciel est particulièrement beau ce soir, soupira Hermione.

Étendue comfortablement sur l'herbe, elle admirait le ciel étoilé devant l'enceinte de l'école, en compagnie de Ron et Harry. Ah! Le trio classique. Après s'être réfugiée dans la bibliothèque depuis ce matin, ces deux meilleurs amis étaient venus la chercher pour le souper, sachant exactement où la trouver. Ils furent toutefois surpris de constater qu'elle refusait d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Elle n'avait nullement l'intention d'aller à la Grande Salle et ce fut un véritable miracle avant qu'elle reprenne ses raisons et accepta de les rejoindre pour aller prendre l'air. En fait, ceux-ci s'étaient montrés tellement insistants qu'Hermione trouvait que cela aurait été peine perdue de toute manière. Et puis, un peu d'air frais ne lui ferait que du bien. D'un autre côté, elle commençait à avoir une migraine d'enfer après tous les bouquins qu'elle avait dévorés sans arrêt. Ayant à peine touché à son assiette, qui pourtant dégageait une odeur des plus délicieuses et qui paraissait tout à fait exquis, elle ne l'avait que repoussé d'un revers. Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs et ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de se changer les idées.

- Hermione, tu n'as pas de tournée à faire aujourd'hui? Demanda Harry, en se tournant légèrement vers elle pour lui faire face.

Sa mine se renfrogna presque aussitôt. Elle n'avait pas la moindre envie de retrouver Malefoy. Elle n'était pas prête de croiser son regard de sitôt. Ce satané de Malefoy. Depuis l'intervention de ce matin, elle était d'humeur massacrante et elle avait évité ce salaud comme la peste. Bien sûr qu'elle a senti le regard de celui-ci durant tout le souper, mais pas une seule fois Hermione n'a levé les yeux. Elle n'en avait rien à faire qu'il la défiait ou non. Elle s'en moquait éperdument.

Ah, vraiment?

Elle était contente que ses copains aient proposés cette promenade nocturne. Ensemble, ils avaient discuté de tout et de rien… Au moins, en leur présence, elle se sentait bien plus légère. Oui, définitivement mieux. Le soleil s'était couché il y avait de cela bien longtemps et nul doute était-il le temps pour elle de retourner au château pour accomplir sa foutue tache… pourtant, elle s'y résigna. Et puis au diable toute cette histoire de Préfète-en-Chef, pensa-t-elle sur le coup. Elle se sentirait sûrement coupable plus tard, peut-être regretterait-elle amèrement d'avoir manqué à sa besogne, mais pour l'instant, cela lui importait peu. Hermione se sentait sereine et calme, tapie au pied d'un grand saule pleureur avec ceux qu'elles chérissaient plus que tout au monde.

- Je vais laisser Malefoy se débrouiller tout seul. As-tu apporté avec toi ta cape d'invisibilité Harry?

- Non,… je l'ai oublié. Répondit-il en se frappant le front.

- Tant pis, dit-elle nonchalamment.

- Hermione, si tu veux, je peux t'accompagner lorsque se tiendra ta retenue avec la belette et…l'autre, proposa gentiment Ron. De cette façon, je m'assurerai qu'il ne tende pas de mauvais coup.

Celle-ci fit un faible sourire. C'était gentil de sa part de l'avoir proposer, mais elle préférait toutefois y aller toute seule. Ce n'était qu'une simple retenue et puis, elle était quand même Granger, et elle connaît plus de sorts que lui et vigilante comme elle est, il ne lui arriverait rien. Malefoy avait beau être insupportable, voire détestable sur tous les points possibles, il n'oserait quand même pas la toucher… non?

**------------------**

Malefoy s'étirait tout bonnement sur le sofa de la Salle Commune de tout son long. Il avait encore son uniforme scolaire sur lui et ses pieds reposaient sur un accotoir tandis qu'il adoptait une position confortable en plaçant ses mains derrière la nuque.

Il avait les yeux fermés, pourtant, il était entièrement conscient de la porte qui s'ouvrit et des pas qui s'ensuivirent, malgré l'effort évident de celui ou plutôt celle qui essayait de les dissimuler. Hermione était de retour. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à gravir la toute première marche, une voix forte l'en dissuada.

- Tu essaies d'être silencieuse, peut-être?

Ses yeux demeuraient fermés.

- M'attendais-tu, Malefoy?

- Essayerais-tu d'être drôle, Granger?

- As-tu toujours répondu à une question par une autre?

- Ça ne répond toujours pas à _ma_ question.

Elle se permit un soupir d'exaspération. Elle n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à une confrontation si tardive, avec Malefoy, pour toute chose. Il avait ouvert ses yeux et elle s'était retournée, faisant face à lui, debout devant l'escalier. Elle inspira un bon coup et lui lança un regard noir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy? Tu ne comptes pas sincèrement débuter une conversation ici, n'est-ce pas? Parce que nous le savons tous les deux que ça va mal tourner.

- Où étais-tu, Granger?

- Et en quoi ça te concerne exactement?

- Où étais-tu, Granger? Répéta-t-il, cette fois, avec un ton légèrement plus fort.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partager les événements de ma soirée avec toi. Répondit-elle de façon acharnée.

- Devrais-je te rappeler que tu avais ta tournée ce soir? Parce qu…

- À ce sujet, le coupa-t-elle, je voudrais que l'on établisse un horaire. Parce que, vois-tu, Malefoy, te voir chaque nuit n'est pas vraiment une chose dont je me réjouis, et je doute que cela l'est pour toi également. Alors, vaut mieux éviter tout le trouble et se partager les tournées.

Elle avait dit le tout très lentement, en prenant soin de détacher chaque mot, tellement lentement, en fait, que Malefoy se sentait comme un enfant _obéissant _de cinq ans qui se faisait dicter des règlements à la maison. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait! Elle avait déjà le dos tourné et commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre située à l'étage. Il la regarda sans dire un mot. Que pouvait-il répliquer? C'était une bonne idée. En effet, c'en était une qui réglerait bien des problèmes. Cela éviterait qu'ils ne passent plus de temps ensemble qu'il ne le faut. N'est-ce pas ce qu'il voulait? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un claquement brusque provenant de la porte de Granger. Il soupira et rejoignit sa chambre.

**------------------**

Les gémissements d'extase résonnaient dans toute la pièce, tandis que deux corps bougeaient fougueusement l'un sur l'autre. De grosses sueurs perlaient sur les deux individus visiblement à découvert. La jeune femme arquait exagérément son bassin et avec un dernier coup sauvage, Malefoy s'effondra sur celle-ci avec un grognement. Elle haletait encore frénétiquement et essayait tant bien que mal de rattraper son souffle. Il se leva rudement, lui valant un léger gémissement de la part de… Quel était son nom encore? Il saisit son boxer voilé sous la chaise de son bureau et s'approcha de la porte pour ensuite l'ouvrir grande ouverte.

- Il est temps pour toi de partir, dit-il d'un ton absent en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, et ne laisse rien derrière.

- Oh,... d'accord.

Bon sang, comme elle avait crié. Non. Hurlé à en réveiller les morts serait davantage favorable. Au fait, avait-il encore oublié de prononcer « Silencio »? Ah. Et puis il n'en avait rien à cirer si Hermione était au courant de ses débats sexuels avec les filles du collège, ce n'était pas comme s'il tenait à garder cela secret.

Il entendit une porte se fermer et puis…étrange, des murmures. Des voix se firent soudain fortes; il pouvait maintenant entendre quelques paroles prononcées avec un ton résolu et autoritaire; Granger. Il attendit un instant et tendit l'oreille. Aucun doute. La conversation quoique virulente entre la Préfète et sa toute dernière conquête ne se déroulait pas dans une atmosphère tout sucre tout miel. Il décida de ne pas intervenir et de découvrir par lui-même comment Granger s'y prenait pour se défendre sans toutefois perdre le contrôle, et sur le coup, peut-être saurait-il ce qui a causé ce conflit en première place. _Ça risque d'être fort intéressant_, se dit-il avec un sourire narquois étampé sur ses lèvres.

- ...une énième fois, je te répète, Lana Aklinera, il t'est catégoriquement interdit de te promener après le couvre-feu à moins d'un motif pertinent et approuvé par quelqu'un de la direction. Et je doute que ce ne soit le cas.

- Je suis également préfète et j'ai parfaitement le droit de…

- Tu abuses de tes pouvoirs de préfète et je crains que je devrai reporter le tout à…

- Tu n'oserais p…

- Oh que si, coupa sèchement Hermione.

Dire qu'Hermione en avait plus qu'assez des transgressions où le blondinet était la source du problème était bien naturelle. L'année venait à peine de commencer, il y a quelques jours, qu'elle ne pouvait tout simplement plus supporter le fait que ce satané de Malefoy refusait et ce, sans aucun effort, de se plier aux règles de Poudlard, malgré son titre de Préfèt-en-Chef. À quoi Dumbledore avait-il pensé? _Lui attribuer un rôle si important! Il avait perdu tout sens de raisonnement, ma foi_, pensa-t-elle au bout de l'exaspération. Et cette fille qui l'irritait de plus en plus… elle ferait mieux de déguerpir au plus vite avant qu'Hermione ne pète les plombs. Elle n'avait encore rien avalé depuis ce matin, ne pouvait pas se concentrer en classe, et passé sa journée entière sous le soleil à s'avancer dans la lecture du livre d'Arithmancie. Elle avait attendue qu'il fasse complètement noir avant de se décider à retourner dans son dortoir pour éviter de revoir le visage exécrable de son homologue de sitôt. Après l'événement survenu le matin même, elle s'était jurée de ne pas gâcher son année en essayant de « faire la paix » en sachant très bien que sa petite personne égocentrique et abominable ne ferait que lui rire en pleine face. Elle ne lui adresserait pas plus la parole qu'il ne le faut, de cette façon, elle éviterait de s'enrager pour un rien.

- Je te laisse une chance cette fois-ci, mais je ne serai pas toujours aussi tolérante.

- Sur ce, Hermione tourna les talons et s'apprêta à retourner près de la fenêtre lorsqu'elle entendit :

- Tu es seulement jalouse, Hermione, fit d'une petite voix Lana en s'avançant vers la sortie.

- Pardon?

Mais quelle dégénérée! Jalouse de qui? DE QUOI? Du fait que cette pauvre cruche vient d'être une victime sexuelle de Malefoy peut-être? Furibond, Hermione la foudroya du regard et répéta un autre « pardon », cette fois-ci, avec haine.

- Du calme, Granger, je ne t'en veux pas, répondit simplement celle-ci en s'emparant de la poignée. Ça doit être pas mal nul de n'avoir jamais goûté à un orgasme si intense que ton cerveau semble être sur le point d'exploser. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, un orgasme tout court, n'est-ce pas, _Hermione_?

- C'est vrai que ma cervelle ne m'a jamais lâché. Ça doit être regrettable, en effet, que son cerveau ne soit pas toujours fonctionnel, ou plutôt, devrais-je dire, un cerveau tout court, n'est-ce pas, Aklinera?

La porte en chêne massif, qui s'était ouvert, se referma presque aussitôt et c'est une Lana agité et enragé qui s'y trouvait, sa baguette pointée directement vers Hermione.

- Redis le pour voir.

- Désolé, devrais-je reformuler lentement de façon à ce que tu appelles « ton cerveau » puisse assimiler les termes et prendre le temps de décrypter le tout?, rétorqua Hermione avec un sourire moqueur.

- Ne me provoque pas…

- Alors là, t'entends des voix. Je n'ai jamais prononcé aucune parole qui puisse se confondre avec de la provocation. Disait-elle avec une voix remplie de sarcasme.

- Je te jure que…, maugréa Aklinera en élevant sa baguette en l'air.

- À ta place, je n'y penserai même pas.

Malefoy n'avait pu s'empêcher d'entrouvrir sa porte de chambre afin de voir toute la scène de plus près. Il avait donc été témoin de leur querelle qui s'était depuis peu enflammée, en fait, dès que la Serpentarde avait fait allusion aux expériences sexuelles d'Hermione. Au début, il s'était dit qu'il n'interviendrait en aucun cas dans leur discussion, même si la tournure risquait de virer chaud. Cependant, il savait, par l'expression de fureur et de malveillance qu'affichait Lana, que ça allait brasser…en moins de rien. Il vit celle-ci lever sa main dans les airs, tenant vigoureusement le long morceau de bois, et instinctivement, il s'était fait valoir sa présence. Par contre, il fut devancé par Hermione qui avait proféré la dernière phrase avec flegme, sa propre baguette en position.

Ébahi devant la rapidité de la jeune fille, il demeura immobile. Lana lança un dernier regard mauvais à son adversaire avant de s'esquiver, rouge de colère, dans la pénombre des couloirs menant à son dortoir.

Hermione n'avait plus qu'une seule envie; s'endormir. Complètement vidé d'énergie, elle prit tout l'effort possible pour monter les marches qui semblaient interminables. Un mot; pénible.

- Tu peux avoir l'air bien menaçante quand tu t'y mets, Granger.

Aucune réponse. Elle passa tout droit devant lui, traversant sa chambre comme si nul n'avait élevé la voix, et continua vers la sienne. Perplexe, Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Venait-elle juste de l'ignorer? D'ignorer lui? Malefoy?

- Granger, je te par…

Et vlan! Elle claqua violemment la porte sans porter la moindre attention à ce que Malefoy avait à lui dire.

Le blondinet écarquilla les yeux et, pour une fraction de seconde, il ne sut quoi faire. Jamais au grand jamais quiconque n'avait osé, pas même tenté, de lui claquer la porte au nez, ou agir comme s'il était littéralement invisible. Malefoy n'était pas invisible. Point final. Et il était grand temps qu'elle le sache.

Il se dirigea vers la chambre de la jeune fille en question, en ayant la ferme intention de lui partager le fond de ses pensées.

* * *

ALORS? Oh, s'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous pensez. Je ne sais pas, mais personnellement, je suis contente que les choses avancent entre eux mais d'un autre côté, je n'aime pas mon style d'écriture en ce moment. Je ne rentre pas dans l'histoire et …je ne le sens pas. Mais peut-être que c'est seulement dû au fait que c'est ma fanfiction et je suis trop sévère avec moi-même, n'empêche que… En tout cas, laissez moi un review! Ça me rendrait vraiment heureuse et ça me pousserait à écrire plus vite. J'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 5 mais.. bon sérieux, je ne me suis pas attachée à mon histoire plus qu'il ne le faut. Aidez-moi: Est-ce que vous trouvez que tout tient debout? Et comment trouvez-vous l'atmosphère? Ça m'aiderait ÉNORMÉMENT, vous ne pouvez pas savoir. :)

À plus!

Santal.


End file.
